Something Else
by ellyrocks99
Summary: Jane gets a surprise proposition one night. Lokane. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Jane walked around the outside of the room, skating past the dancers who were gyrating to the loud music booming out of the speakers. She had got all dressed up for this night out but now she was here she was finding it difficult to get lost in the music, to let go and to dance. The music was too loud to talk to anyone. She could see Darcy on the dance floor, dancing like her life depended on it, and Jane wondered if she would ever be able to do that. Right now, it seemed unlikely.

She wasn't unhappy, she just felt out of place. Her work was going well, she and Thor were on good speaking terms, although a relationship was out of the question as he was just too busy and she had standards that included, you know, actually being there. She wasn't interested in long distance.

She got herself a drink then made her way outside for a bit of peace. She decided she'd give this party another hour then be on her way. She didn't feel disappointed as she knew that these things weren't always for her and tomorrow she would point out to Darcy how long she had stayed despite not usually going to parties, and wasn't Darcy proud of her for this?

She walked through the door and as soon as it shut behind her the difference in the volume of the music was a balm to her ears. She shuffled to one side and found a place to stand as she chilled out and sipped her drink. Someone else came through from the club and the music briefly flared up again before diminishing when the door closed. She closed her eyes for a moment and made a mental list of the things that needed to be done on her latest project.

She became aware of someone standing very close to her so she opened her eyes and straightened up. To her surprise, Loki was standing next to her, his gaze boring into hers. He was dressed in his usual Asgardian get up of intimidating leathers, although Jane had seen them too many times to actually be alarmed any more. No one else was taking any notice of them so she assumed that Loki had cast a spell to keep them from noticing.

She quirked an eyebrow. 'Loki. What are you doing here? I thought you were helping with the rebuilding of Asgard?'

Loki looked as though he was considering the question but Jane knew this was not the case. More likely he was considering which put-down or clever remark to use on her. She looked at him with an unimpressed expression, but secretly she enjoyed their conversations, rare as they were. He was the cleverest person that Jane knew and their talks kept her on her toes in a way that no one else did.

He finally spoke. 'Much as I enjoy our little discussions usually, dear Jane, the truth is that I am bored.'

He paused, which gave Jane a moment to think, 'dear? Since when does he call me dear?' and 'this isn't how our conversations usually go.'

He continued, 'I know that you have discontinued relations with my brother, and I am not aware of you engaging with another, so I wondered if you would consider an arrangement between us. The benefit for me would of be the relief of my boredom with a companion whose intellect comes closer to my own that most others that I have met, and of course a satiation of my sexual desires. The benefit for you would be a partner of superior intellect whose every action would be to make your body sing with delight. Any conversation would be enjoyable too, of course.'

Jane listened to the entire proposal with a blank expression, while inside she could barely process what he'd said. Was Loki, Thor's brother, propositioning her? And was that a compliment hidden in there somewhere behind the insult to her intellect? Coming from Loki it was certainly meant as a compliment although she wanted to smirk at the way he had phrased it.

Loki held a bored expression while he was waiting for her reply but Jane knew better than to think that he was actually bored. After all, if she were to mention this to Thor things could get a bit sticky for Loki for a while, although she was confident that he'd ride it out. She realised that Loki was taking a risk by coming to her and it made her realise that he might be serious after all.

She decided to push him a little, just to check.

'Are you serious, Loki? What would Thor do if he found out? I don't think he'd be thrilled with his ex and his brother getting into bed together. What of that?'

A look of surprise flashed across Loki's face, and disappeared immediately, but Jane spotted it and realised that part of him hadn't expected her to consider the question at all. He stood up straighter and moved a closer to her, the hunter moving in on the prey. Her questions meant that she was considering it, and he knew that too, so he was moving in for the kill. Jane started to get excited, after all, wasn't Loki's nickname Silvertongue. This could be brilliant.

'My dear Jane, Thor is too busy to keep up with events in our lives at the moment, as I'm sure you've noticed.'

Jane saw the dig at Thor for what it was – an attempt to create something in common between them and against Thor. She was unimpressed and didn't hesitate to show disapproval on her face. Loki clearly noted this and continued on a different vein as if nothing had already been said.

'Are you not curious to know how things could be between us? I have centuries of experience and can take you to peaks that you have never felt before. Thor would never have to know. It could make things very difficult for both of us if he did. So you have my word that I won't say anything, unless you desire it.'

She was impressed that he was handing over control to her with regards to Thor. Things with Thor were definitely over and she couldn't see anything happening again. They were just too different and she had no desire to be a queen anyway. What Loki was offering sounded like a good deal, with just a few little details to work out first.

'Ok, Loki, I'm considering it. Just tell me two things – where will we go and when will I get back? I have to be back in my lab in the morning.'

Loki smirked. 'Don't worry, my dear Jane. I will take us somewhere that no one will know us, a private place where we will not be disturbed. And you have my word that I will have you back in time for your work in the morning.'

'And in a state able to work?' Jane asked.

This made Loki smile so widely that he looked a little manic, Jane thought.

'I am flattered that you already think so highly of my skills in the bedroom, my dear. Yes, I will have you back and able to work, although I cannot guarantee that you will want to.'

She paused, knowing that she was going to accept but just wanting this moment to linger a little longer. Finally she said, 'Ok, let's go.'

He stepped in front of her and gently put his arms around her waist. She leant into him, smelling his clothes and leaning her head against his chest, as Loki cast a spell that moved them through the air from the club to a large room which looked like it must be one of the most expensive hotels in the world.

As her feet touched the new carpet, she stepped away from him and looked around properly. The bed was against the wall opposite the windows which were floor to ceiling and giving a view of a city that Jane hadn't seen before. The room itself was huge, with thick carpet, and plump looking sofas by the windows. There were also other rooms leading off from the bedroom so they were in a suite of some sort.

'Wow, you have expensive taste,' she said, with an impressed look on her face. She turned back to Loki who appeared to have decided that he was eager to get on with their nightly activities as he magicked off his jacket and outer layers, leaving his trousers and shirt on. He moved until he stood in front of her. He put his hands on either side of her face and leant down slowly until his lips were just above hers. She in turn lifted her face up towards his, and thought, 'I wonder what his lips feel like?'

A moment later she knew. He kissed her gently, keeping his mouth closed but moving his lips slowly against hers. She closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of his mouth on hers. She parted her lips and pressed up against him to encourage him to do the same. He responded by increasing the pressure and moving his lips with more drive than before. Jane felt herself getting swept up in the moment and surged up against him again, opening her month wider and moving her tongue against his lips. Loki clearly had no problem with this as he opened his mouth immediately and their kiss became a duel of tongues, while their hands roamed – his fingers moving through her hair against her scalp, pressing her into him, and her arms were around him, stroking his back and pulling his body into hers.

They remained in the kiss for several minutes, each enjoying the feel of the other against their mouth and body. Eventually, Loki broke away and started to kiss her cheek then her neck, while he moved his arms down so that he pulled her waist against his. Jane moved her hands up so that they were now in his hair, making a wonderful mess of it while he kissed her neck. Jane decided that this was the best idea that she had heard in a long time. She told Loki and was rewarded with his laugh against her neck.

He lifted his head and said, 'I'm glad to hear it, my lady.' then continued to kiss her on the mouth again without any respite, both pouring all their energy into taking as much as they could from the other.

After a few more moments, it was Jane's turn to speak.

'Didn't your great idea involve less clothes? And a bed?' It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the kiss, just that she felt a very strong desire to tear off Loki's clothes right now and get to the good part. Loki paused in the act of trying to claim her mouth again and raised his eyebrow at her.

'All in good time, my lady.' He looked as though he was going to kiss her again, but then decided upon a different course. He walked her backwards until her legs touched the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of her and undid her trousers, pulling them down with her knickers to her knees. He pushed her gently until she sat on the edge of the bed, then he proceeded to take off her socks, shoes, trousers, and underwear. It happened so fast and smoothly that Jane was certain he must have used magic.

For Jane, she couldn't decide whether her heart was beating so fast out of excitement or fear. It felt like things had just accelerated but she was thrilled with the turn of events. Having Loki kneel in front of her, she prayed that he was going to do what she thought he was going to do.

With her trousers were fully off, Loki turned his attention back to Jane, parting her legs smoothly and kneeling between them, keeping his head level with hers. She leant forward and kissed him while he stroked her uncovered legs with his hands. Jane felt herself getting wet and the desire was almost overwhelming.

She broke the kiss. 'Loki...' she begged.

He immediately moved back a little and encouraged her to lie back on the bed. Once she was settled he lifted her top out of the way and planted light kisses on her stomach, then worked his way down one leg to the knee, then across to the other knee and back up. As he got higher she reached down and put her fingers in his hair, encouraging him between her legs, to use his Silvertongue on her.

He didn't disappoint. Loki delved in and swiped his long tongue across her folds, up and down, starting lightly then increasing the pressure as she squirmed, the feelings overwhelming her.

'Ah! Loki!' she breathed out, not sure if she was asking him to be gentler with her or to carry on as he was. Loki clearly took it for the latter and lay an arm over her stomach, pinning her to the bed so that he wasn't affected by her movement. He continued to lap at her, his tongue creating the most wonderful pressure against her. She settled back and enjoyed the incredible sensations that were starting to build up in her. She tried not to move too much, but the intensity was growing and she was sure that she would come soon. She couldn't help but squeeze her legs together as the sensations increased. She left both hands in his hair, pushing him against her.

She let him carry on for a little longer and revelled in the wondrous feelings that he was producing in her. As far as she was concerned, this was definitely the best idea that Loki had ever had and she was immensely grateful for Asgardian longevity, as it meant that Loki had had many years to get this good.

With the last bit of brain she had left (after all, it was hard to think with Loki working so hard between her legs) she decided that she didn't want to come this way, but rather would like Loki to be inside her. She pushed her hands against his head, encouraging him away from her. He raised his head and looked at her, an enquiring look on his face. His mouth was red and he looked flushed. Jane was glad to see that he wasn't unaffected by their activities.

'That was amazing, Loki,' she said, with wonder in her voice. She sat upright, and Loki sat back on his knees in response. She leaned forward, put her hands in his hair and pulled her towards him for a deep, lingering kiss. She could taste herself on him and it turned her on. He had worked so hard to pleasure her the thought made her heady. Loki kissed back with passion and intensity, putting his arms around her and pulling her into him. They kissed for a few moments then Jane moved on to the next part. Loki deserved something in return for his efforts.

She pulled back from the kiss, leaving Loki behind with an unreadable look on his face. He obviously wasn't used to not being in control. Jane wondered how long that would last and briefly imagined a moment when he might tried to take control but found that she wasn't having any of it. She was enjoying this too much. He could take control another time.

She tugged at his shirt, encouraging him to take it off. When he had stripped it off, he stood up and looked at her. She smiled at him and tugged at his trousers.

'Off, Loki. Everything off.' She looked up at him, her expression showing him just how much she wanted him naked. He grabbed her head and kissed her intensely, and their tongues waged a battle for supremacy before he broke the kiss and stepped back. He leant down to take off his boots then stood up to his full height and stared down at her. He slowly undid his trousers, taking his time over every button, before pushing them down over his hips. She couldn't look away from his crotch while his trousers were lowered. He was hard already and the sight made Jane salivate. This was going to be amazing.

'Oh my god, Loki. On the bed. Now.' She ordered. He smirked and shuffled past her, his leather trousers still around his knees. He turned and sat on the bed while Jane knelt and pulled his trousers fully off. She pushed him on the chest to encourage him to lie back. He legs were already parted to let her in, and she moved in, one hand encircling his member and stroking it slowly up and down, feeling the soft skin. With her other hand she touched his balls with a feather-light touch, exploring and finding out what Loki liked. It turned out that Loki liked all of it. As soon as she had started Loki's breathing had increased and she could hear him panting a little. He raised his head and smiled at her, before cocking an eyebrow and sweeping his hand before her, as if to say, 'carry on.' He put his head back on the bed and Jane rolled her eyes. If he thought this was all about him then he could think again. This was for her pleasure, and if he got off on it too then that was a bonus.

She leaned over his length and with one hand still stroking tentatively licked the top. Just a light touch, but Loki nearly leapt off the bed, clearly not expecting something so light on the sensitive area. He raised his head to look at her and Jane cocked an eyebrow before sweeping her other hand before her, just as he had done, as if to say, 'please relax and let me get on with it.' Loki looked incensed for a moment before his face broke into a huge grin that almost threatened to split his face. His head thudded back down but he couldn't hide the grin that was now on his face. Jane felt a sudden desire to please him, to make him feel what she had felt just now when he used his mouth on her. She gave the top of his member another lick before taking it immediately into her mouth and sucking on the end. She sucked for a while as her hand continued to stroke, then she broke off to lick up and down his length.

Loki's chest was rising and falling in a wonderful way. He looked like he was trying to hold on. She started to suck again, using more pressure with her hand, and using her free hand to stroke his balls. After a few minutes, Loki spoke.

'Jane, I'm going to...' he stopped and she did too. The feeling between her legs was only growing and she knew what she wanted next. She sat back and took off her top and then her bra. Loki sat up and as she dropped her bra on the floor his hands covered her breasts and he squeezed them lightly before cupping them and stroking her nipples with his thumbs. She took in a quick breath at the sensation, then stood up. Loki dropped his hands and she pushed at his shoulders.

'Move further up the bed' she ordered. Loki moved up without hesitation. He looked so turned on, his face was a little flushed and his cock was straining hard.

As he settled back she climbed over him and straddled his hips. Suddenly she paused.

'Shit. Do we need protection? Can I get pregnant?'

Loki looked stunned at the question but then quickly found an answer. After all, no answer would mean no sex.

'You are in no danger of being impregnated by me. We are not compatible.'

'Hmmm,' was all Jane said, 'are you sure?' She sure as hell didn't want an unexpected human/frost giant baby to deal with. She wasn't stupid and knew it would be dangerous for her, as well as extremely complicated with regards to Thor, the Avengers, and, you know, the whole of planet Earth not being Loki's biggest fans right now.

He looked incensed. Obviously, Loki, God of Mischief didn't like to be questioned. Jane stroked his cock again and his expression cleared.

'Come on, Loki. Do I need to put a condom on you?'

'Aaah, no. I will make sure that you are not, aaah, impregnated.' He looked at her gave a small sweep of his hand. 'There. It is done.'

'Thank you, Loki,' Jane said, and without any further hesitation moved up on her knees, placed her hands on his chest and sank down on him.

She stilled for a moment, adjusting to the feel of him inside her. He was silent too, the only sound in the room was their slightly breathless breathing. She leant forward slightly, putting her weight on her hands as they pushed against his chest. She clenched her internal muscles, feeling his size and enjoying the sensation. She looked at Loki only to find him staring back at her.

'When you're quite ready,' he smirked at her, then he raised his hips a little in encouragement.

'Hey!' cried Jane. 'You're not in charge right now, settle down.' And she started to move slowly on him, gently up and down, rocking back and forth, feeling him inside moving in and out. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her movements and the sensations rising inside of her. She felt Loki's hands move up her legs and rest on her hips, not pushing but merely squeezing gently as she moved. She opened her eyes to look at Loki again and although he was still looking intently at her, she was glad to see that he looked flushed and was breathing heavily. She couldn't make out if he was holding himself back from taking control or if he was content to let her do all the work. She suspected that he was happy for now but as soon as he wanted to he would take control. She would just have to make sure that didn't happen.

She started to move faster, snapping her hips with smaller but quicker movements. Loki's eyes widened at the sudden change and his mouth opened in a little 'oh'. Jane felt his hips start to move a little under her as if he couldn't help himself. His breathing got heavier and his hands started to help her hips back and forth. She could see his chest rising and falling, and his head went back a little.

Jane was glad to see him starting to come undone but he was still far too in control for her liking. She really wanted to see him fall apart. She supposed that that would have to happen another time when she could take things slower and break down the walls of self-control that he had up. For now, she would just have to do what she could. She really wanted to come soon so she wasn't going to start messing about.

As she continued to move as vigorously as she could on his cock, she started to squeeze her inner muscles too. It took a lot of concentration so she closed her eyes, her mind only on the feeling of Loki inside her. The more she clenched, the more wonderful the sensations became.

Loki's hands became almost painful on her hips. Clearly her plan had worked. She took a peek and saw that he now had his eyes closed and was quite flushed. His mouth was still open and he looked to be fully concentrating on coming inside her in the next few moments.

She closed her eyes and joined him in revelling in the sensations. She felt her orgasm build up inside her and as it grew she found herself moving even faster. She moved, she squeezed, she almost stopped breathing, and then it crashed over her, the wonderful feelings of her orgasm filling her up and almost making her heart stop beating.

As the feelings started to subside she opened her eyes to look at Loki and found him peering at her from his position. She continued to move on him, although not quite as fast as when she approached her own orgasm. Her movements were more stilted but she kept going, knowing that he was close. A few moments later and Loki thrust his hips up and stilled, before continuing to move them slowly. She slowed her movements to match his until he stopped.

Jane was feeling pretty damn good at this point. Despite his reputation for being a dick, Loki had behaved himself admirably and as far as she was concerned they had just had great sex, especially for a first time.

She let her breathing return to normal then raised her hips up and moved off him. She lay down on the bed next to him. She refused to feel awkward. If Loki wanted to be weird then that was fine, but she wouldn't have any of it. Also, she was tired, having done most of the work. Loki was still silent. Perhaps he wasn't so god-like after all. Even Thor had had more stamina than this.

Suddenly Loki turned, raised himself up on one arm, and loomed over her. 'Have you recovered yet, my Jane? That was quite wonderful, I admit, but I feel that there is much that we can do together before the night is out.'

He smirked at her (did he have any other expression, Jane wondered?) and waited for her response.

Jane was unable to process any thoughts other than, 'it's going to be a long night' as she stared up at him. What had she got herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Jane lazily stared at Loki for moment, lost for words. Yes, that had been amazing but she wasn't sure that she was ready for another round.

'I'm not sure I can go again just yet, Loki. Don't forget that I'm human, I don't have your stamina.'

She sighed and relaxed into the bed. Loki's impatience to carry on wasn't going to spoil this moment for her. She was still feeling wonderful after her orgasm.

Loki looked thoughtful, clearly thinking about how to work around this little issue that she had presented him with. His expression changed to one of certainty and Jane knew that her moment of quiet and relaxation was over. He lifted his hand and touched it to her shoulder before skimming it down her arm right to the tips of her fingers. He then moved to her hip and slowly stroked up and down her side with just enough pressure to not tickle.

'Perhaps I could persuade you if I were to do the work? I would be very happy to take over,' he paused before continuing, 'although I must compliment you on your efforts so far. They were extremely pleasurable.'

He sealed his statement with a firm kiss on her lips, then smoothly moved to kiss her forehead before peppering light kisses all over her face. Jane closed her eyes, a silent affirmation of his request, and enjoyed the sensation of his lips on her face. It was a tender moment and one she didn't want to end, but eventually he moved lower to her neck, swiping his tongue between pecks and moving to the other side so that he had covered her whole neck.

He continued his journey downwards, stroking and kissing her shoulders and clavicle, never rushing, always taking his time and making sure that each part was firmly kissed and touched. Jane's relaxed state was getting less relaxed by the moment as she couldn't help but think upon where he was heading.

As he reached her breasts he kissed across the top of them lightly while cupping one with his hand and stroking the nipple with his thumb. It was a light touch but it sent a streak of electricity through Jane, right to the core of her. She gasped and moved her hips in response. Loki lifted himself up and kissed her deeply while his hand started to knead her breast and his thump continued to stroke her nipple. The dual effect of the kiss and his hand increased the feeling between her legs and she reached up to put her hands into his hair and hold his mouth against hers, kissing him back as roughly as he kissed her.

After a few moments Loki pulled away, and gently pushed her hands back to the bed.

'Now, my dear, it is I who am supposed to be doing all the work, remember?'

She rolled her eyes but couldn't contain a smile. Loki smiled back before lowering his head back down to her breast and taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. As his other hand was stroking her other nipple the effect was instantaneous and Jane lifted her hips up as if somehow electricity had shot through her. Loki didn't even slow down and Jane was desperate for some traction between her legs. She tried to roll her body closer to his but Loki held her firmly down while he worked on her breasts. He kissed a path over to her other nipple and continued as if she wasn't struggling against him.

'Loki, please,' she begged and without seeming to hear her he began to move lower, kissing her stomach. It was a brief moment of respite for Jane and she took a deep breath. It didn't last for long as Loki was soon going lower. He moved so that he was lying between her legs, his head over her core and his hands holding onto her hips. He started to lick at her outer lips slowly and Jane couldn't help but squeeze her legs together as if to somehow try and take control, but she knew it was hopeless. He was gentle which Jane was grateful for as she was still very sensitive from her first orgasm.

Loki moved one of his hands between her legs and put a couple of fingers into her. It was just enough for her to feel them and she tightened her muscles around them. A moment later and his tongue became firmer against her folds and zeroed in on her clitoris. The sensations escalated quickly and Jane was soon pushing his head against her, not that it did anything. Loki was far too strong for her to have any effect on him but it didn't matter. His only goal was to bring her pleasure and he was succeeding wonderfully. Jane wondered what it would take to keep him in her bed. To have this regularly would really be something.

Soon all thoughts were pushed out of her head as his fingers and mouth continued their work and Jane was lifting up her hips helplessly seeking even more contact. All at once she peaked and couldn't contain an involuntary cry. The sensations washed over her and she went limp. If she thought she was sensitive before she was doubly so now. Luckily, Loki moved away and sank onto the bed next to her. Jane couldn't have moved if she'd wanted to and once he appeared to notice this (he really must be used to sleeping with gods, Jane sleepily thought) he turned on his side towards her and put an arm over her stomach.

Jane closed her eyes. For an indeterminate length of time all she could hear was her own breathing. Loki was silent beside her, a warm and constant presence that she was grateful for.

Jane became aware of a comfortable bed beneath her and a warm arm over her middle. She realised that she wasn't cold, despite being on top of the bedclothes, and the memories of the last few hours slowly seeped into her head. She wondered if Loki had done something with the temperature of the room so that she didn't have to wake to get under the sheets.

She shifted a little and turned into body next to her. Loki wasn't that warm but somehow she felt cosier when she snuggled into him. She took a moment to appreciate that she should be freaking out about waking up with her ex's brother, not to mention having had some amazing sex with him, but she was just too tired so she decided to save the freak out for another time.

Loki tightened his arm around her to hold her steady against him. She breathed him in and started to drift off to sleep again. The room was light which prevented her from sleeping again and with a groan she realised it must be morning. Had she really slept through the night next to Loki?

'Good morning, Jane.' Loki's voice was silky and full of anticipation. He started to slowly stroke her back and Jane felt the consequences between her legs. She was still half asleep but she remembered that Loki had done all the work before she'd slept so she weakly tried to push herself away from him. Loki's arms, however, prevented her from moving very far.

'Hey, you did all the work last time, so it's my turn,' she said as she yawned, but she didn't push against him again. No point. She rested her head against his chest.

Loki placed a kiss on her head. 'You are tired and I am in a state of relaxation. Let us try something that is leisurely for both of us.'

He reached down and put his hand under her knee to lift her leg up over his hip. Jane leaned against him to make the position more comfortable. Now his member was right next to her vagina and Jane was immediately impressed with how quickly Loki had put them in a position where they could have sex. And she had hardly moved a muscle.

She felt more than ready and she held onto Loki's shoulder as she moved herself up his body a little. Loki reached down and held his penis in position so that she could lower herself onto it and in a moment it was done. Jane relaxed again and moved her arm down so that it was around Loki's waist. Loki in turn put his arm around her and started to move his hips slowly, moving in and out of her. They built a slow and lazy pace for several minutes, the only sound being their heavy breathing and the sliding of their skin against one another.

Jane had closed her eyes and was enjoying the sensation inside her. It was a gentle thrum of pleasure and she increased it by tightening her muscles every so often before relaxing again. She wasn't in any hurry.

Loki had moved his hand so that it was in the small of her back and he was stroking small circles on her skin. Jane genuinely couldn't think of a nicer way to start the morning and made a mental note to get Loki to come back again soon. She didn't know what had prompted him to proposition her but clearly it had been a moment of genius.

Loki started to increase the pace of his hips a little, making his movements smaller but quicker. Jane held onto him and moved her hips in time. The pleasure was building up faster now and her breathing increased in volume. She could hear Loki's breathing become heavier too and the knowledge that he was so turned on too turned her on even more.

Loki's breathing became erratic but his hips continued their pulse. Jane increased her contractions, squeezing her inner muscles and feeling the desire grow in her until it flowed over and she came hard. Loki audibly breathed out, almost with a groan, and came too. Jane was filled with bliss from head to toe and made no move away from Loki who fell on his back and took her with him. Rather than move away, she let go completely and relaxed onto him.

They stayed that way for some time before Jane started to come back to her senses. She lifted her head and smiled at Loki.

'That was amazing. Thank you.'

Loki looked gratified, as well as looking extremely well-fucked, Jane was pleased to note. Unfortunately, she knew she would have to make a move soon.

'Sorry to kill the mood but do you know what the time is? Or do you know where my phone is?'

Loki waved his hand and her phone appeared. Handy trick, Jane thought. The time was 6.30am which meant it was time to make a move.

'Shit, I'm so sorry Loki but I have to go. Does this place have a shower anywhere? It's a maze.'

Loki's grin told her two things – one, yes, there was a shower, and two, she wouldn't be alone.

An hour later Jane could barely walk and was trying badly to get into her clothes from last night. Loki was walking around naked and looking thoughtful. It was very distracting.

'Loki, can't you, you know,' she waved at his body. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden modesty but clothed himself nonetheless. Jane sighed in disappointment and enjoyed the look of WTF on Loki's face.

She laughed. 'It's not that I don't want you naked, Loki, it's just that it's very distracting and I need to leave.' She walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

'You're so tall. It's very sexy.'

'And you, dear Jane, are possibly the shortest person I have ever met. How do you manage?' She would have been insulted but she knew that Asgardians were taller in general so what he was saying was probably true.

She quipped back, 'Well, as you have discovered, height isn't such an issue in bed.' And with that she stepped away and walked towards the door.

She was almost there when she felt him press up against her back. She hadn't even heard him move. He wrapped his arms around her middle and spoke into her ear.

'Yes, you are quite correct. We do not have any issues with our height difference in bed. I believe that our experience was a mutually beneficial one. Would you care to repeat it?'

She turned in his arms and look up at him. 'I would love to. But how do I get hold of you? I'm not really up for just doing this whenever you feel like it.'

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a stone. It was an ordinary looking stone until he enclosed it in his fist and opened his hand again. Now there was writing all over the stone although Jane couldn't read it.

He handed it to her. 'Hold this in your hand and say my name. I will come to you as soon as I can.'

'Thank you.' She paused. 'I'm working all day but, are you free tonight?'

Loki's grin could have lit a football field.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think x**


End file.
